Achot Secrets
by JaimiLee
Summary: 'She didn't see how anything they had planned would work because Ziva had no idea what they were planning. Ziva had no idea that they had her.' What secrets from her past does she hold that become a threat to a valued member of Team Gibbs. Est Tiva AU. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, my full author's not will be at the end or else I will spoil it a bit...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned on the show NCIS.**

* * *

><p>There was something about the scene that bothered Ziva. It wasn't because she had seen the affects of a bomb blast before - because she had.<p>

She felt that it was a mix of a few things, but only one that had stood out. She felt as if she was being watched.

It wasn't surprising; she had been feeling that way for the past few days - weeks. When she told Tony the other night when they went to bed and how long she had been feeling this. His first reaction was that of worry and concern when she said that she felt she was being watched. When she said it had been for the past few weeks he rolled over and told her she was paranoid. But it was the first time she felt as if she were being watched at a crime scene.

This was no different to any other call out. A crowd of people crowding around the yellow police tape to get a peek at a dead body or catch some action always gave the feeling of them being watched. But today it felt as if someone was watching just her. Not the rest of the team or what they were doing. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

There was a feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach that told her something not so good would happen any minute. But with her past she had been told not to listen to her gut. So she couldn't read her instincts as accurately as Gibbs or Tony.

The inside of the building was messy, with light furniture either over turned or barely standing and the heavier and the permanent furniture severely damaged. There were five bodies in the shell of a building. Four of them were marines; the fifth was suspected to be the bomber.

Ziva walked around the room, taking photos of where things were placed and peeking around them to see if there was any evidence. Knowing Gibbs; he would make them find every last piece of shrapnel.

It was unknown why four marines - Seaman Jackson Smith, Lieutenant Lukas Black, Lieutenant Mitchell Bird and Captain Berne Leigh - were in this apparently abandoned building.

Ziva looked over her shoulder edgily again, "Still paranoid Zi?" Tony asked. She shot him a glare.

"You know for a boyfriend; you are surprisingly indifferent when your girlfriend says she is being watched.

"Yeah, so? You said that it had been happening for weeks. Nothing has happened," Tony explained, "Besides I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Ever. Whether it is some idiot thinking that they can get past you or someone who is trying to kill you,"

"Thank you Tony, for those oh-so-comforting words," Ziva said.

"Anytime Zee-vah," he replied. Ziva rolled her eyes and snapped another photo.

"If you two are finished over there, we need another camera here," Gibbs said. Ziva walked over and began taking photos of what Gibbs was needed photos of.

"You really feel like you're bein' watched?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she replied.

He studied her for a moment, "Watch you back," he ordered.

"I am," She said.

After a few more hours the scene was completely processed. Gibbs did make them find all the shrapnel and all physical evidence.

They taped off the scene and packed up their gear before heading back to the office.

Once they had stepped foot out of the elevator Gibbs was barking orders their way and they got straight to what they were told to do. Looking for any type of word that indicated a terrorist or any type of attack on a Naval Base. Looking up the phone, bank, and criminal records for the four victims and looking for their families while they waited for Abby to give them an ID on the John Doe who had claimed the most damage being closer to or being the bomb.

They had been there for at least two hours when Tony's desk phone rang, "DiNozzo... Yeah, sure, send her up," he placed the phone back in its cradle.

"Some girl is here to see Gibbs," He answered her silent question.

"Okay," she said before leaning back in her chair then standing up, "I am going to see if Abby has anything before I put a bullet through that computer," She said and left, she clearly was either waiting for something to show up on one of the victims, waiting for the bank to send records, or just having no luck.

A few moments after Ziva left, the girl and her escort walked from the elevator to Tony's desk. The girl had dark wavy hair that was waist length - tied in a braided to keep it out of the way - on the dark side of hazel eyes, and tan skin. Something about the shape of the face and the body figure was familiar - among other various features - to the two men. The similarities - no matter how little there were - almost made Tony's jaw drop.

"Gibbs is on his way down. He will be here in a few moments,"

Just as Tony finished Gibbs rounded the corner, "Nope, here DiNozzo," He said, "What's your name?" He asked.

"Taleeana Attal. I believe that I have information on the bombing that happened earlier today," She said a slight accent tainting her voice.

"Come with me," Gibbs said turning around and walking towards the elevator.

Once they were out of ear shot, Tony turned to McGee, "Did you hear that? Did you see that?" He asked.

"Yes, and hear what?" McGee replied.

"The accent," He said, "I wonder if she is like Ziva's long lost cousin or something?" He mused.

"Her voice sounded perfectly normal to me," He replied as he hit a few more buttons, "You would think Ziva would have talked about them if she had family here. Especially to you,"

"She had an accent," Tony insisted dropping the other.

"Okay," McGee replied not wanting to argue.

"Slightly Israeli I would say," Tony continued.

"What is slightly Israeli?" Ziva asked as she returned to her seat.

"The woman who just walked in; Tony thinks her perfect American accent had a trace of Israeli accent in it," McGee said.

"Maybe you're just not as attuned to it as I am," Tony said.

"Ha!" Ziva said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You have lived with me for three months and suddenly you are attuned to an Israeli accent?" Ziva said, "What is her name?"

"Taleeana Attal," Tony informed her, "Abby have anything?"

"She is still processing most of it. She has that much evidence she is yet to actually begin any tests," She said.

A while later Gibbs came back around the corner followed by Taleeana.

"With what you know the people behind this might want you dead. You will be placed under our protective custody until we get to who has done this," Gibbs informed her.

"How long will that be? I have places to be," She said.

"You can still go to those places, just with an agents company,"

All three agents looked towards Gibbs as he came into the squad room.

Ziva's face fell to one of confusion as she looked at Taleeana. The NCIS visitor looked over the three agents and surprise was written over her face before she said one word, "Zia,"

Ziva's face went from confused to shock and fear in a few seconds. Only one person was ever allowed to call her that. And they had died. Years ago. It was not possible for her to be there. And yet there she was standing in her workplace.

"You know Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, she is my sister," Taleeana said.

"Ziva has two sisters?" Tony asked. Looking worriedly at Ziva, she was yet to talk. She had barely moved.

"No. Just one," Ziva said.

"You died," He said after a moment of thinking, as he turned to look at Taleeana, "Ziva said your name was Tali,"

"Well clearly I did not considering I am standing in front of you and not six feet under," She said, "I had to change it,"

"Why?" Ziva demanded.

"I couldn't keep it after someone had tried to kill everyone in that building," She said, "Who will be my escort for today?" Taleeana asked.

"I will," Ziva said. Gibbs turned to looked at her.

"DiNozzo, go with her," Gibbs ordered. Tony said nothing as he stood and grabbed his gear.

"Where is the safe house?" Tony asked. Gibbs handed him a piece of paper with the address on it.

Ziva was already at the elevator by the time Tony had introduced himself properly to Taleeana.

Tony took the keys from Ziva once he was in the elevator. She gave him a look but didn't argue with him.

The way to the safe house was silent. No one talked. Tony was afraid to breathe. He was afraid because the woman sitting in the back was apparently Ziva's sister. If she was anything like Ziva; she would be able to get pretty fired up. And Ziva just looked like she could snap at any moment.

Before arriving at the safe house, they stopped at Taleeana's apartment for her to gather some belongings to take with her to the safe house. While she was inside, Tony looked at Ziva.

"I would not have changed that much since I was twenty would I?" Ziva asked not looking at him.

"What age did you move here and begin working for us?" Tony replied with a question.

"Twenty-two," Ziva replied.

"You haven't changed that much in physical appearance since then. I mean you straighten your hair now and wear more make up and different clothes; but in two years an adult wouldn't change a lot I wouldn't think. Unless they put on heaps of weight. Which you haven't of course, you haven't changed a bit. Well you have, just not a lot. Feel free to stop me any time," Tony explained as he saw Ziva look at him with an amused look before looking away from him again, "Why?"

"That girl; she called me 'Zia'. There was only one person who I allowed to do that and the last time I saw her was when I was twenty, she died. If anyone else tried to call me that I would threaten them. I hated it. But when my sister was little she could not pronounce the 'v' sound in my name so instead of saying 'Ziva' she would say 'Zia'," Ziva told him, "That girl, I believe she is my sister,"

"She told us she was," Tony said but he was ignored.

"She looks pretty similar to how I remember Tali. But this girls name is Taleeana. I mean it could all be my imagination and me imagining that I heard 'Zia'. It is her anniversary this weekend. Nine years," Ziva said, still not looking at him. She wasn't listening to a word he was saying. She hadn't listened to a word he had said after her amused look.

"Ziva, she _told_ us she was her sister, when we get back to NCIS tonight we will run background on Taleeana Attal, okay. Or is this going to turn into the whole 'someone is watching me' thing? It is possible that someone was after her and she used the suicide bombing as a cover to restart her life. A new name, new country; and she couldn't tell you," He suggested.

The young woman walked out of the house before Ziva had a chance to reply. She walked to the back seat and sat quietly as Tony started the car and drove to the safe house. When they arrived, they stayed until McGee came to take over with a Probie agent; leaving Gibbs in charge and Tony and Ziva working under him.

Both Tony and Ziva could tell that McGee was going to enjoy himself - having the younger less experienced agent around him would leave him to do to him what Tony had done many of times to McGee.

"Why are you here?" Ziva asked her once they were in the safe house.

"I needed a new life," She explained.

"Okay, before I ask anymore questions; what would you like me to call you?" She asked.

"It's not that hard to work out," She stated.

"So... Tali?" Ziva asked. She nodded, "Okay, Tali, Why did you need a new life?" Ziva asked.

Tali didn't answer for a while, "You will not like my reason. So I will not tell you," She said.

Ziva looked at her before busying herself with setting up a remote work area in the corner of the lounge room. It took the rest of the time they were there for Ziva to work out what goes where. She had done it many times before. But it had been a while since the last time.

"Are you not going to say anything more?" She asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Ziva shot back, "I know nothing about you. You will not tell me anything,"

Tony stood from his seat; ready to intervene if needed.

"You didn't say hello when I walked into the room," She said.

"I am sorry that I did not exactly expect my _dead_ younger sister to walk into my workplace," Ziva said as she raised her voice.

"I didn't know that you worked there!" She said as Ziva opened the door.

McGee looked between the three people in the room. The Probie agent behind him looked a little scared.

"I will see you tomorrow _Tali_," Ziva said as she grabbed her gear and hurriedly walked to the car. Tony shot an apologetic look to all the people in the room before jogging after her.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked.

"Sorry," She said in a tone that suggested not to fire her up anymore than she already was and that she wasn't really sorry.

"Why are you apologising to me? I think there was a better way of dealing with that; perhaps a bit more civilized?" He asked.

"Okay, Tony, next time your dead sister of nine years shows up to your work. You will understand," She said as she pulled the door open with force and sat in the seat before slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes; I probably have an unhealthy obsession with Ziva's family. But I honestly don't care :P <strong>

**It's going to be a crime/romance/family story with a few twists ;)**

**_Achot_ from the title means - according to a website that I went to - sister in Hebrew. If that is wrong can you please tell me so I can change it :)  
><strong>

******Reviews Please :D******


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be trying to update about once a week from now on until next school hoildays :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>They got to NCIS and the tension between the two made anyone who come close enough squirm. The tension was coming from Ziva wanting to be left alone with her thoughts and frustrations and Tony trying to get her to calm down.<p>

The frustration, anxiety, and anger rolling off Ziva kept people away for the rest of the day.

Ziva sat at her desk and looked for records on anything that could have any lead on the attack outside of the base while she ran background on Taleeana and read up on Tali David.

Gibbs had told them that Taleeana - Tali - said that she had been hearing of suspicious activity around her neighbourhood off base and she believed that she had overheard them say something about a target on base.

Gibbs could see Ziva had had enough once she ran her fingers through her straight hair for the tenth time that day. He told both Tony and Ziva to go home; that there would be nothing left to do for the night.

Ziva left - surprisingly - eagerly. She wanted to get home and be with her boyfriend and pretend that all was normal. The normal where more than half her immediate family was gone and never to come back and her father didn't talk to her. The last part still was normal.

They had a light dinner and went to bed. When Tony returned from the en suite after brushing his teeth, he saw Ziva removing her hand from under her pillow and picking up her book.

"We had a deal; remember?" He stated as he pulled back the covers and sat next to her.

"Yes, I do. But I have worked out that since you will not take me seriously that I could have this privilege," She replied.

"Ziva, I don't want you sleeping next to me with a gun under your pillow. I think the deal said it was to stay on the bedside table. On it or in it was up to you," Tony said, "And plus; I want to do something, and I don't feel safe doing it while a gun is lying under your head," he said wrapping an arm around her tone torso and pressed his lips against her shoulder.

"_My _head? I thought it would be your head on the pillow and where is your sense of adventure?" She rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, Ziva; there is a difference between a sense of adventure and plain stupid," He said. She didn't respond as he moved his lips along her skin as if she usually would. When he noticed this he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"According to records; my sister died when she was sixteen. Taleeana Attal has only been on records for nearly nine years. She said she wanted a new life; but she wouldn't tell me why. She said that I would not like what she would say. Why? I keep trying to think of reasons why and I picture a blank. With what you said earlier. If someone was after her or if she was in trouble; why didn't she come to me?" Ziva pleaded to Tony, uncharacteristically begging for answers.

"Those are questions that I will never know the answer to, you need to ask her," He said, "I have never known her; you have known her for sixteen years of your life. Now that she is back; perhaps you should stop fighting what is in front of you and talk to her. Find the answers first hand. It shouldn't be too hard; it is your job," He studied her for a moment before sliding his had under her pillow. She grabbed his wrist.

"Just tonight?" She asked, "Have you ever thought that they might be waiting to get to me?" She asked.

"I'm around you around ninety percent of the time out of a day. If you felt you were being watched; they would be watching me too. I would feel like I was being watched. Right?" her faced filled with scepticism, "Look, I meant what I said earlier; I will never let anything happen. I am lying right next to you; they want you they will have to go through me. Together; we can put up one hell of a fight," he smiled. She reluctantly removed her hand from his wrist and allowed him to take the weapon and place in on her bedside table.

Ever since they had been together, Ziva had opened up a lot more to Tony. She let him in on more of her insecurities and secrets. Some stayed hidden but he knew that was the self preservation of her character keeping them secret even if she knew he would take them to the grave.

She twisted in his hold around her abdomen; placing her book on the side table and taking a mouthful of water before sliding down the bed so her head was level with Tony's. She moved herself as close as she could and Tony began to kiss her again she returned the kiss with as much urgency and passion as he was.

* * *

><p>Ziva woke to the sound of her alarm breaking the silence of dawn. Over her time in America - not having to start at five every morning - she allowed herself an extra hours worth of sleep, so she would wake up when she was meant to be going to work seven years ago.<p>

She felt relaxed. She had a feeling that it had more to do with the reason her boyfriend was lying naked against her naked form rather than the sleep she had gotten.

Tony had an ability to make her relaxed and make her take her mind off things. Like her dead but living sister. Ziva sighed as twisted and reached for her pyjama top that had been discarded next to her bed and pulled it over her head before she grabbed the loose fitting cotton shorts she would usually wear to bed and put them on and walked to the shower.

By this time she would usually be getting ready for her morning run. The one that made her feel awake and refreshed.

But she had something to do. Something that could ruin her mood for the rest of the day, but it had to be done. She needed to know. After her shower, she made her way to the lounge room of their apartment and sat crossed legged on the lounge. The phone in her hand.

Tony wasn't going to be happy with the size of their phone bill at the end of the month. Interstate calls he didn't mind, but international was something else.

She dialled the number she hadn't used in a long time. It would be around lunch there and that meant he would - should - be free.

She rang the number she had acquired a few years ago - the direct number to his office. To her surprise he picked up.

"_Shalom_," He greeted.

"_Shalom_," Ziva replied.

"_To what do I owe this pleasant call too_," He asked.

"_Did you know Tali is still alive?"_ She asked.

"_You want to talk about Tali?"_ He asked.

"_No, she_ is_ alive_," Ziva stated, "_There has been an attack on base and a woman came to NCIS claiming to have information. She is our protective custody but she is Tali. She looks like her, and she recognised me first. Tell me, how many strangers would know my name and call me 'Zia'?"_ She rhetorically asked.

"_Ziva, it is impossible for your sister to be alive. No one got out of that building alive - every body was accounted for. Your mothers and Tali's included_,"

Ziva sighed, "_Why don't you believe me?"_ She asked.

_"It is nearing the anniversary. I have closure I cannot turn back to how I was after she died from a false hope,"_ He explained, "_And you shouldn't either,"_ he added.

Ziva looked at the time. She quickly got off the lounge and made it to the bedroom while she was still talking, "_I have to go; I have to be at work in half an hour. I will talk to you later, yes?"_

_"Shalom,"_ He said before she hung up.

When she opened the slightly closed door, she found Tony with slightly wet hair and putting his work top on.

He smiled at her, "I heard you get up and ring someone. I thought you would still want to get to work on time so I had a showed where you usually do. You finish getting ready; I will make breakfast," he said as he did the last buttons and then throw a black tie over his shoulder.

Ziva stood there is surprised; she didn't expect him to do that. As he walked past her he gave her a quick casual kiss to the lips.

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva had gained morning and afternoon duty again. They made their way to the safe house from the office and walking in quietly after McGee let them in. They found McGee awake but sipping on coffee, and the Probie agent half asleep, clearly not used to pulling all nighters.<p>

Ziva and Tony were quietly working from the remote work area. Running through theories that they had and looking over the records that Ziva had got the previous day and sending them to McGee to report their findings to Gibbs.

By the time Tali some up it was almost eight. She wondered out from the room only wearing a black nightgown that clung to her figure. It gained Tony's attention briefly before Ziva hit him.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Around an hour and a half ago," Ziva replied.

"What are your plans for today?" Tony asked.

"I have lunch with a friend and I have to do some shopping,"

"Just say when and we'll be ready,"

"After I have a shower I will be ready," She stated.

"Why don't you bring the car around Tony," She said offering the keys to him.

"Okay," He said with a look that told her not to do anything stupid.

Once the door shut Ziva turned to face her sister.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave? Our mother died in that attack and you left Abba, Ari, and I in the dark. I was mourning her death and yours. It would have made that time a whole lot easier for me if I knew you were alive," Ziva said.

"I needed to get away,"

"You have said that. I want to know why you needed to get away. Was someone after you? Were you in trouble?" Ziva asked.

"No one was after me and I wasn't in trouble," Tali replied.

"Then why?" Ziva insisted.

"Ziva, you have to understand; this is the life I wanted - peaceful - not like the one you have,"

"Now or before?" Ziva asked.

"Is your life peaceful now Ziva?" Tali asked, "Because it is basically the same line of work. If it wasn't similar then you wouldn't have got the liaison position," She paused as she realised what she had said. Ziva looked at her.

"How do you know that I had a liaison position with NCIS?" Ziva asked.

"I have heard rumours, and I have a contact in Israel that told me. But she didn't say that you had come back," Ziva observed her while she explained her slip of tongue. She was lying. But not fully. Parts were true; but others weren't, "Answer my question,"

"My life is much more peaceful now. Here is more peaceful then before. There are aspects that are similar. Like chasing the bad guys and late nights, sometimes early mornings. But it is all worth it. I like the adrenaline of a fight and I like helping putting the people who deserve it behind bars,"

"What about your life before?"

"My life before was hectic. Abba was the top of the food chain and gave me orders. I got into a fair bit of trouble following his orders,"

"See; that is not what I wanted my life to be. Dictated by Abba. He was working his way to me. He had finished with Ari, had no more to teach you. I wanted out," Tali said. Lie.

Ziva nodded. A part of her wished that she wasn't so naive when she was younger so that she could have gotten out of what her father had planned for her. She was glad that Tali had now that she knew that she was alive. Despite whether what she was just told was the truth or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slight delay. I had a little writer's block on all my stories last weekend... **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>When the next swap over between Tony and Ziva and Gibbs and McGee happened they were waiting a little way away from the table where Tali was eating lunch with a 'friend' who seemed like more than a friend. Tony and Ziva stayed consumed in their own conversation while they watched over her. Ziva seemed distracted again.<p>

When Gibbs and McGee approached the table he and McGee pretended as if they were friends that had run into by chance; double taking as they past before settling into a seemingly casual conversation.

"Do you know why she faked her death?" Gibbs asked as he stood with his back to Tali.

"She said that she needed to get away - no one was after her but she wanted a peaceful life not one where she was 'dictated by Abba'," She said.

"What else?" He asked.

"It is nothing,"

"Will it help the case?" McGee asked.

"I don't know,"

"Tell us," Gibbs demanded.

"She seems to know things that she wouldn't have been able to know unless she has a contact in Mossad or is in contact with friend a family member. Which would all be to risky,"

"Like what?"

"She knows I took a liaison position here. But I am pretty sure that it was slip of tongue how she told me. She said that she had contacts - which I don't doubt for a second; but the kind of contacts she has that has me worried,"

"Is the witness being your sister going to interfere with your ability to work this case? That shouldn't even matter; you're lucky you're on this case. First sign of you getting involved you will be benched," Gibbs warned.

"Yes Gibbs,"

"Do you still have contacts in Mossad?"

"Yes; but it might be a little harder to get what I am looking for?" She questioned in a statement.

"Abby is helping; she is running background on Tali,"

Tony spoke next; his voice slightly louder, "Well; it was nice seeing you again," He said as he stood. Ziva followed his lead, "You should take our table. The food court is pretty crowded,"

"Good idea. Thanks," McGee replied.

"Your welcome. We should not leave it so long next time," Ziva smiled.

* * *

><p>"Look, I swear that it is her. She has admitted it to me, she has told my team. Why will you not believe me?" Ziva asked.<p>

"I have told you why," Eli replied. She was surprised that he had answered her calls TWICE in a row.

"She told me why. She told me why she did it," Ziva said.

"And why was it?"

"She wanted a different life. She wanted to get away from you. Can you get anyone to help me with this?"

"No," She heard unintelligible murmurs on her father's end of his line, "I have to go, shalom,"

Ziva didn't reply before she hung up.

"Coffee?" She asked looking over at Tony.

"Yep,"

"Okay, I will be back," She said excusing herself.

"Ziva?" He asked before she left. She looked at him waiting for an answer, "Who was that?"

"My father," She replied.

"What happened?"

"He does not believe me. Not that I expected anything different. I just think that he would at least look into it a little,"

"You went to him for a contact?"

"I thought that he deserved to know that his youngest daughter is alive. I have another person I could contact but he will be on the look out for any thing related to NCIS that is not a joint operation," she thought out loud.

"You don't think her contacts are legit?" He asked.

"They have the right information. How they got it is another question. It is like the domino effect, yes? She gets in contact with someone, they get in contact with someone who works at Mossad or is close to me. That said someone asks why. All it takes is a slip of tongue to be able to tell. They tell my father or me. I will be so... Mad if I find out he knows,"

"Why do you just assume he knows?" Tony challenged.

"I would not be surprised,"

"That doesn't answer my question," Tony stated.

"Lying is his forte Tony,"

"That's just your perception,"

"If it wasn't my perception; then I would be dead and not arguing with you. Everyone perceives everything differently, and I am happy that Tali figured it out early and got out - even if I disagree with how,"

"Don't set yourself up to be hurt Ziva," Tony said.

"I won't,"

"That means not to get too attached to your sister until after the case,"

"I have bank records!" Ziva suddenly exclaimed.

"Just get them?"

"No I've had them since this morning but forgot to tell you,"

"What do they say?"

"I do not know; I have not looked,"

"This is what I mean. Don't detach yourself from work to focus solely on your sister. I am in your life too and your work is what is helping pay half the rent,"

"I was following Gibbs' order; to find contacts who could help us find anything on either identities of my sister," She said.

"That's doesn't mean talking to your father; especially when you haven't spoken to him in months and now you have rung him twice in the past day,"

"Can you leave me to do my job?" Ziva asked. He didn't get a chance to answer before Gibbs and McGee walked in.

"Where is Tali?"

"With the protection detail that is taking over,"

"Why?"

"So we can do our jobs,"

"I have the bank records and at first glance nothing seems out of the ordinary. No outstanding amount of money being withdrawn or deposited," Ziva reported.

Gibbs walked out after listening; walking up the stairs to the top platform.

He walked through the office door without knocking.

"What do you need Gibbs?"

"There's a women tied with our case,"

"Who?"

"She claims her name is Tali David. Ziva seems to think she is,"

"You think different?"

"She might be who she claims; but I don't know why yet. There's another motive aside from the case,"

"What's the motive?"

"To see her sister. Why would she come out now - when she clearly has known Ziva was alive? There is something else,"

"What is it?"

"That's what we will find out," Gibbs stated.

"Will Ziva be able to separate her personal duties from her professional ones?" Vance asked.

"She did with her father, didn't she?" Gibbs asked rhetorically, "And Ziva knew he was alive," He stated.

"First sign that she is blurring the lines I want her benched," Vance demanded.

"I wouldn't have her on the case if I thought otherwise," Gibbs stated, "She is currently finding contacts that can help get anything on Tali David and Taleeana Attal,"

"What about DiNozzo?"

"He has been talking to her. I don't know what she is like at home,"

* * *

><p>Tali walked into the safe house after being escorted in by her new security detail. Two agents from NCIS. She had never felt so guilty since she had disappeared, but doing this now with NCIS involved... They knew her sister was alive and they kept threatening her to do their dirty work - but making her get involved with the agency her sister is part of was a whole new playing field. She made them promise that they would not lay a finger on Ziva so long as she did was she was asked.<p>

She couldn't turn back now; the risk was too high. She could always tell them to kill her and make them promise not to touch the person that is seen as a valuable target to them for what ever reason; but she would have no way to tell if they honour the deal or not.

She didn't see how anything they had planned would work because Ziva had no idea what they were planning. Ziva had no idea that they had her.

Honestly, she didn't want to be around to see the plan unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :D <strong>

**Also include anything that you would like to see in this story. I am pretty sure I can weave whatever you suggest in :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait. It was in my best intentions to update last week but...**

**Now, we are getting to where I want this to be heading, which means it should be easier to write, meaning I will be more motivated, meaning more frequent updates :) - except for next week. I'm going away for a week and there won't be an update until around this time in two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>They were silent on their way to their apartment. Tony wanted answers to questions but he knew Ziva didn't want to talk. If he attempted to talk to her she would put the walls that took a long time to bring down up again. She knew his questions and he knew she would answer them when she was ready.<p>

She slipped her key into the key hole and pushed the unlocked door open where she froze.

"What's the matter?" Tony asked.

"Someone has been here," She whispered. He watched as her hand bushes past her holstered weapon as she hit the light switch near the door illuminating the main room.

"Nothing has been changed Ziva," Tony stated.

"Last time I checked; I don't leave my safe on the table," Ziva replied uncovering her gun and laying her hand on it as she took the few steps inside the apartment.

"Okay, good call," He replied as he watched her key in the code for her safe, "Anything missing?"

"Yes. A few of my family photos. Ones of my brother and sister and myself along with one that has my mother, father, brother, sister in it as well," She informed him as he walked through the apartment towards their bedroom, "Anything?"

"Was the lock on the bathroom always broken?"

"No, you broke it when we first moved in,"

"Oh, yeah," He said as he remember, the slight pause was followed by a short laugh at the memory, "We really should look into getting that fixed,"

"Yes, _you _really should," Ziva replied putting her keys and badge on the breakfast bar and her bag under it.

"Uh, Zi, you might want to come here," Tony stated. Ziva looked over her shoulder before she made her way to stand near him. He was standing in the door way to their bedroom with the door open, "Some one was here," He added.

"You think?" Ziva asked rhetorically as she stared frozen at the state her room was in. The books stacked on her cupboard were on the floor, draws were open with clothes thrown around the room and hanging from the cupboard her bedside table draws had been raided and emptied on the floor next to it. The bed mattress was unmade and half hanging off the bed from where someone had clearly looked under it. On Tony's side of the room it wasn't much better. His belongings strewn around the room. Photo frames from belonging to both of them were either face down or broken.

"Is anything missing?"

"I don't know,"

"You look; I'll call Gibbs," He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Try not to move anything,"

"I have a camera and gloves in my bag," She replied as she disappeared for a moment returning with two sets of gloves and a camera.

"Do you believe me yet?" She asked as she slid between him and the door.

"About what?" He asked as he held the phone to his ear.

"That someone is watching me?"

"It's getting hard not to," he replied. He hushed her as he began to talk to Gibbs, "You might want to get over here. We've been broken into," Tony explained then hung up, "He is going to call McGee," Tony informed as he knelt next to his side of the bed and began looking around the mess.

"Are any of your things missing?" She asked.

"Not that I can see,"

"So my things missing. Who takes photos and family heirlooms?"

"Family heirlooms?" Tony asked.

"I have a small box with a necklace that my mother gave me before she died in it. There is value in them; but nothing much, there is no point in taking them,"

"Unless they're targeting you," Tony stated, "They can prove they have the right person to who ever it is that needs to know all the while rattling you,"

"It's not rattling me. It's pissing me off," She replied.

"Same difference. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes,"

"Why do you keep photos in a safe that has weapons in it?"

"For this reason. They are photos that I never want to loose. I have copies in a photo album somewhere as well. But the ones kept in there are the originals,"

"Oh, makes sense," He said as he moved his bedside table out from the wall, "Hey Ziva, there was an ulterior-motive,"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she stepped over their belongings to get to stand over him.

"I mean, I don't bug my own house, and I'm fairly sure you don't either," He said as he pointed to a small black device stuck to the side of the small table. Ziva took a photo before Tony removed it and disabled it.

"We use those kinds don't we?" She said.

"Yep, but I don't think anyone at NCIS would want to listen in on any of our conversations or anything else we do in here. Is there one on your side?"

"I don't know, I haven't looked,"

"Look," Demanded a voice frame behind them, "McGee get security footage. You two are telling me what happened," Gibbs said.

"There is not one on my side," Ziva announced, "When we got home my safe was out on the table and a few things weren't where they were meant to be. Tony called me down to our room to find it, well, like this. I may not be able to keep my house clean, but it is never messy," Ziva told a waiting Gibbs.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, that's what happened. Ziva was looking through all this to see if anything was missing. She is missing photos and two family heirlooms. I'm not missing anything but found a bug, there," He replied pointing to his side of the bed.

"Pack what you need. You can stay somewhere else for tonight," Gibbs said, "Tomorrow write your statements,"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Tony asked as he watched Ziva standing in front of the plasma as she played, rewound, and watched the security footage from their apartment complex.<p>

"Look, this man," She said as she freeze framed a man near the door.

"Yes, Ziva, he is the maintenance man,"

"Then he would have his own code, yes? One that is different from the residential one?"

"Yes,"

"Then why is he using the residential?" She asked as she zoomed in on his hand and clicked through frame by frame watching him hitting four numbers in the same sequence as their code.

"Maybe he forgot," Tony suggested, "Why do you suspect him?"

"I have been watching footage from yesterday since five this morning," She replied as she rewound the footage until around nine the morning before, "Here, he begins work. During the next hours he is changing the blown light bulb in the lobby sweeping, vacuuming, so on. Then he disappears for a few minutes before he walks out and returns with his toolbox. You don't see much more of him, but there is not enough time between when you seen him for him to rob something. Let alone crack my safe code. Then he leaves at seventeen hundred. Normal work hours. Normal; meaning you don't work for Gibbs like last night when we stayed until well after nine. He returns at nineteen hundred,"

"When did he leave?" Tony asked after he waited for her to elaborate more as he come to stand next to her.

"He doesn't. Well, according to what we have he doesn't," Ziva replied.

"He has to leave, there is no other way out," Tony insisted.

"Yes there is," She stated.

"Fire escape?" He asked and she nodded.

"There is no proof of breaking and entering because he has keys to every apartment. He could get in and get out claiming that we asked him to check our plumbing," She explained.

"If our door is locked from the inside we can't open it from the outside. Remember when you locked me out?"

"I never said our fire escape,"

"He never put a bug on your side, maybe that means he ran out of time and could only place one before he... Saw our car. He only had enough time to finish planting one and get out locking the door behind him and finding a fire escape," Tony said.

They turned their heads as the heard scuffling of feet as Abby almost ran in, "Where's Gibbs?" She asked.

"Checking her sister's protection detail. Making sure they're still awake," Tony said looking towards Ziva.

"I heard that your house was broken into, I have the evidence in my lab. I'll move onto it after I tell you what I found," Abby said, "I mean this is pretty big. It's good for us, not so much for your sister Ziva,"

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"Your sister has to be here under another name," She said.

"Yeah, Taleeana,"

"No, no, different from that too," Abby said as she snatched the clicker from Ziva and pulled pages up from her lab, "According to immigration records; Taleeana Attal or Tali David has never been to America. According to Taleeana's Israeli passport is still in Israel. She has never left Israel, and yet, she is here. I should get a raise; doing background isn't in my job description,"

"She came here with a false false ID?" Ziva asked

"Must have, unless she was smuggled,"

"I don't think she would have been smuggled, she wouldn't be that stupid as to make the decision to come to us or any other form of police," Ziva stated.

"That was the person you knew from years ago," Tony said, "Who you know now might be different. People change,"

"I know," Ziva sighed, "We better tell Gibbs. Can you email me that?" She asked Abby.

"Yep, just give me one second," She said as she walked to McGee's desk and logging in with her email while Ziva went to her desk and began running background on their building's maintenance man.

"Got it?" Abby asked.

"Got it," Ziva confirmed before printing.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs, can we talk to you?" Ziva asked as she walked in the door. He said nothing as he mentioned for McGee to follow him out to the hall where Tony and Ziva were waiting.<p>

"While we were looking for leads regarding both our break in and the attack, Abby payed us a visit. She told us that Tali is here under a false ID-" Ziva began.

"What's the name?"

"We don't know yet," Tony replied. He handed Gibbs the file that had the documents in it as he began to explain, "Abby has come to the conclusion because according to immigration records, Taleeana has never stepped foot on American soil. According to her passport she has never left Israel. So Abby thinks that she has come here with a different name then swapped it back when she landed, which would mean her visa is under a different name. Either that or she has been smuggled into the country,"

"Have you found anything on your break in?" McGee asked.

"Ziva has a suspect," Tony answered.

"I can talk you know," Ziva snapped.

"Who?" McGee asked.

"The maintenance man. He worked from nine until five then returned again at seven last night, when he was working he used a different code to the one he used when he came later – the residential one. There is no footage of him leaving. I am running background on him now," Ziva said

"How about neighbours?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't think so, it's not a cheap building. We can afford it only because we are splitting the rent. I would be broke if I were living there myself," Tony said, "Anyone who wanted anything of ours would buy it themselves,"

"And I'm pretty sure they would not see any value in my family photos. And considering that the box with my mother's necklace was kept in my clothes draw and never taken out, no one would have known I had it,"

"Who - out of everyone in your life - who would know about it?" Gibbs inquired.

"My family, Tony, a few close friends, you and McGee now,"

"Your family include you sister?"

"Well, yes. Gibbs, can I talk to her about this – the ID thing?"

"I don't know, over the past few hours she has taken a liking to Elf Lord over there," Gibbs told her. Ziva didn't let her eye contact with Gibbs fall, but she saw McGee roll his eyes, "Keep it professional. I do not want her knowing about the break in. See if she brings it up herself," He added as he handed her the file.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to include a little more Tiva in future chapters, but there might be another few chapters with it like it is in this chapter.<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva walked through the door Gibbs and McGee previously left with the file in hand.<p>

"Hello Tali," Ziva said as she stood against the door.

Tali who was reading a rather think novel looked up at her sister, "Ziva," She said, "How are you?" She asked as Ziva lent against the door with her arms crossed and the folder in her hand.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"You look distracted,"

"I think you'll find that it is not really personal reasons why I am distracted," Ziva said.

"Then why is it?" Tali asked.

Ziva stared at her for a moment more; when she opened her mouth to speak she stumbled backwards but kept her balance as the door opened.

"Sorry," McGee said told her before lowering his voice, "Gibbs wants me in here with you," Ziva nodded and handed McGee the folder.

"Are you two playing the keep quiet game?" Tali asked.

"Take a seat Tali," McGee said as he took his own, "Or do you prefer Taleeana, or by another name?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"We found something very interesting while looking into your background," Ziva stated.

"What?"

Ziva pulled out the chair next to McGee and sat down before she opened the folder, "These are immigration records we have obtained. The timeline you gave us of when you arrived here, does not match what we have found here. There is actually no record of a Taleeana Attal or a Tali David arriving in America," Ziva said, "As a matter of fact; according to a contact in Mossad that I just got in contact with a few minutes ago, Taleeana has never left Israel. Now, can you see why I am finding that hard to believe?"

"So...? You don't have to believe it. I am here; does it matter how?"

"That would mean you're here illegally in a matter of speaking. You tourist, work, or student visa is invalid against the ID of Taleeana Attal," McGee said.

"Would you care to tell us how you managed to get into the United States?" Ziva said once McGee had finished.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Tali asked.

"Quiet a lot. We have our ways of finding out things. If you won't help us, we can go through other ways of getting to the truth. We know that you witnessed a suicide bombing. If someone else is aware of this and you saw more than you're letting us know. If we get to the person who orchestrated it then we can inquire about the different identities," McGee explained.

"And it is against the law to lie to a federal agent. If you do not tell us the truth and we find out then you will be arrested. Why are you here under a false identity?" Ziva demanded.

"I needed to be here so the people who I am hiding from can't get me. I needed to be here with all my identity but under another name to get into the country," She explained.

"Names," Ziva demanded.

"I don't know. It was a few years ago now,"

"Descriptions," She said, "Do not say I don't know. There are people after you. You would have to know something about them,"

"Sorry, Ziva. I do not know,"

"What was the threat that made make the decision for you to leave?" McGee asked.

"Threatening messages at my home," She replied.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few weeks. It took me a few months to get a false identity and find someone here who could help me,"

"Do you still have the messages?"

"No, I got rid of them. They scared me. I didn't want them near me or somewhere where I could see them. I shredded them and put them in the bin. The emails I deleted,"

"What were they about?" Ziva asked, worry tainting he voice.

"Saying that of I didn't do various things they would hurt me," Tali explained as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"We will need to know your other alias and talk to the person who has helped you get here,"

"You need to get a visa in your legal name or else you are here illegally and will be deported," McGee informed.

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"We will take you to the Israeli embassy tomorrow," Ziva said.

"My alias is Alyssa Black. The person who helped me did not know that I was changing my name back when I arrived. I actually don't think that he knows my real name - real being Taleeana. He works at the embassy,"

"Name," Ziva said.

"I do not remember,"

"Okay, tomorrow why we are at the embassy, you can point him out," Tali nodded.

Ziva gathered the paper on the desk and returned it to the folder, "We may need to ask more questions," She asked as she left. McGee followed her back outside where the other two men were waiting.

"What do ya have?" Asked Gibbs.

"She claims she moved her a few weeks ago due to threatening messages. She created a false ID for herself and got in contact with a man in the Israeli embassy. She cannot remember a name. Her alias is Alyssa Black," Ziva said.

"Where are the messages?" Gibbs asked.

"She said emails which she deleted and letters - I assume - that she shredded and threw out. She said that they were telling her to do various things or else she would be hurt. I have told her we will take her to the embassy tomorrow so she can point out who helped her and to get her a visa under her 'real' name," Ziva finished as Tony handed her a cup.

Tony and Ziva returned back to NCIS while McGee and Gibbs continued to try to get anything about the attack from Tali. Ziva moved her mouse so the screen saver disappeared and showed her search results on their maintenance man.

"This is strange," She stated loud enough that Tony could hear her.

"What is?"

"He has no identity. We know he is foreign, which means some type of ID had to be registered along with photo ID and yet I cannot get anything on his name.

"Get Abby to run facial recognition," He suggested.

"Tony, this is getting very weird. My sister shows up with about three identities and then our house is broken into, the suspect is also has no ID,"

"I'm sure it is nothing Ziva," He reassured.

"So it is all a coincidence?" She replied.

"There's no such thing. Just some times things coincide,"

"Yeah, you're probably right," She said as she stood and walked to Abby's lab.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ziva arrived at Tali's safe house to see Tali ready to leave. When she walked in Tali was throwing a shoulder bag over her shoulder, "We are going for the day, yes?"<p>

"No, we are going to the embassy and that is all. Nothing more, nothing less. Unless something happens," Ziva clarified.

Tali look disappointed but didn't argue, "Remember Tali, while we are there you have to tell me who it is that helped you. I have a few contacts there that will be able to get you your visa and then we leave. We return here," Ziva said as she led her to the government car that she arrived in.

"This is your car?" Tali said.

"No, it is NCIS',"

"Thank goodness. It is horrible,"

"They gave me the slowest one," Ziva said with a small smirk, "Apparently I have cost them enough money insurance wise to warrant it,"

"Still drive like a lunatic then," Tali said as she sat in her seat.

A while later Ziva escorted Tali into the building and they walked to the front desk. Ziva spoke while Tali looked uneasily around the room. She wondered if Ziva could still pick the only liar within a hundred mile radius, if she couldn't then her boss could. Either way, she knew the chance of getting caught out was higher now. Her partner in all this worked here. Ziva coming here made her a bigger target then she knew.

Tali knew she should warn Ziva, but that could get her killed and then she had no control over what happened to her sister. She knew that one other member that had joined out of his own accord had been to Ziva's house but she didn't know much more. And if Ziva was worried then she was doing a fantastic job of hiding it from her.

After a moment, Tali was taken to a room and was issued a new visa while Ziva waited in the reception area. When Tali was taken back to the main room Ziva asked her, "Is he here?" Quietly.

"I don't think so, I cannot see him," Ziva nodded once.

They walked out side and were about to cross the road when a gun shot was fired. Ziva dived to the ground taking her sister with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>Ziva's first reaction when she heard the gunshot was to protect their witness. She turned towards Tali and knocked her to the ground before crawling to shelter. Second was to survey the area. That was when she saw the women clutching her side with crimson red blood coming from between her fingers and being absorbed by the white top she wore.<p>

After a sharp order was barked to Tali, Ziva rushed over to the women.

"I am Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS," She introduced herself as she lifted the hem of her shirt slightly to show her badge. Ziva quickly assessed what she could see of the women's injury, "Can you walk?" Ziva asked as she looked over her shoulder to see people clearing the area.

"I don't know," she replied with tears welling in her eyes as she doubled over from the pain in her side, she was losing too much blood. Ziva could tell because she was slowly losing colour in her face and her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Ziva asked. She shook her head.

"Ziva! Someone is shooting and you're staying in the open?" She heard Tali's voice demand.

Ziva helped the women to the ground before moving her hand out the way. There was a lot of blood. The bullet hit her on the left side just below the ribs. Ziva placed both of her hands against the gunshot wound and applied pressure in hopes of slowing the bleeding.

"Call an ambulance and Gibbs," Ziva said, "In that order," She demanded towards Tali, "And get inside,"

Tali took her mobile and dialled the number while Ziva removed her jacket to cover more area surrounding the wound.

"What is your name?" Ziva asked.

"Brooke," She replied, "Will I be okay?"

"I am no doctor. I am not going to make any promises, but I can tell you now that you have lost a bit of blood already and are going to have to try to stay calm," Ziva replied, "Do you have any children Brooke?" Ziva asked.

"A little boy," She replied.

"I want you to hold on to him. I want you to keep thinking of him. Okay?" Ziva said, "You have to stay awake," She added.

Ziva could hear the sirens as they approached.

"Ziva, the ambulance is on its way along with Agent Gibbs, McGee, and DiNozzo. And I think the police are too,"

"That's great Tali, now this I an order," Ziva said as she lifted her jacket slightly to see under it, "You need to get inside and stay there. Got it!" Ziva said.

"Brooke," She turned to address the women in a much more friendly voice, "The paramedics are almost here. You're doing great, just keep your eyes open," Ziva said.

She saw the ambulance pull up a few moments later and when one of the paramedics reached her she removed her hands and jacket as she let them do their job.

Ziva's third reaction was herself. She could feel the remnants of adrenalin pulsing through her veins, she looked down at her blood stained hands as they shook as the adrenalin begins to wear off, and she could hear her heart beating fast in response to that adrenalin rush and fear for the women who may not see her child again. She looked further than her hands. Her cargo pants had a tear in them; she could see her own blood dripping down her leg from the cut in her knee that she sustained as she drove to the ground to protect her sister. She felt the rock, or piece of glass press into her skin, but felt no pain of it until then.

Not two minutes later; Gibbs pulled up and ran out of the car, "Tali is in the embassy - meant to be," Ziva told Gibbs, "I don't know whether she is actually in there. A woman was hit. I was trying to stop the bleeding," Gibbs nodded.

"Tony has spare clothes. Get changed; bag the clothes you're wearing. I'm going to get this case," Gibbs stated.

Ziva mentioned for Tony to follow her into the embassy. She lead him to the bathroom where she her upper arm to open the door so she didn't get the blood on the handles. She washed her hands thoroughly before returning for her clothes.

Once she was changed she walked back to the scene. Gibbs and the FBI and the metro cops were having a face off.

"Fighting for jurisdiction?" Ziva asked.

"Uh huh," Tony replied.

"Who is winning?"

"I don't know,"

"Should we get to work?"

"Uh huh,"

"Are you okay Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I'll talk about it later. Are you sure you don't want the paramedics to have a look at you?" He asked.

"Yes, it is just a grazed knee. I can fix it later. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes. We should start so we can back up our boss. After all it can't be a coincidence that one of our agents and out witness was in the same vicinity as the shooter," Tony added.

"We don't believe in coincidences," Ziva smirked.

"That we don't," Tony smiled.

"Ziva where did you say your sister was?" McGee asked as he emerged from the embassy.

"I told her to go inside. She should be inside," Ziva said.

"Well, she isn't,"

Tony and Ziva rushed inside and began to help McGee look for her.

Tony stumbled across a small room where he heard murmured speaking between a male and a female in an unintelligible language to him. He crept a little closer to the slightly open door before he peeked through the crack.

What he was hearing wasn't of much use; he could tell by the tone that it was heated. He now knew that one of the participants within the conversation was Ziva's sister. He pulled his phone out and set it to voice record. He wasn't sure whether it would pick up the speaking but it was worth a shot. He kept it recording until the heat of the conversation began to die down. Before he tucked his phone back into his pocket and knocked on the door, "Ms Attal," He said using her alias, "You need to accompany me," He said.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had won jurisdiction and they had eventually migrated back to their office. Tony and Ziva were shooting theories to each other while Gibbs was talking to Tali somewhere in the building and McGee was helping Abby.<p>

When Tali returned, Gibbs continued to Abby's lab; Tali looked towards Ziva deciding whether or not she should talk.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you take this job?"

"Why?"

"It isn't anymore dangerous than Mossad,"

"It's not about that,"

"What's it about?" She asked.

"It is about what I get out of it?"

"And what's that?" Tali continued to asked. Ziva's phone rung.

"Agent David," She greeted. She listened for a moment before a small smile broke on her face, "That is great, wish her the best from me," She said.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

"That was the hospital. Before the paramedics left I told them to keep me posted," Ziva said, "The women who was hit - Brooke - had lost a lot of blood, after a few blood transfusions and surgery to remove the bullet. She is alive and the doctors said the next twenty four hours are crucial but they expect her to make a full recovery. He woke around half an hour ago," Ziva said, "The bullet fragment is being sent to us now," She added.

"Tali," Ziva addressed her sister, "That is what I get out of this someone was saved. I get to arrest people who take advantage of people and kill them instead of killing them myself,"

Two hours later after Tali had been escorted by the backup team covering her protection detail to a new safe house Tony and Ziva decided to go 'home'. Since the break in the few days prior; they had been staying at a navy issued house on base that the director had bargained for them.

They didn't have far to travel. They were home in a matter of minutes.

"Are you going to tell me what was bothering you earlier?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter," He said as he walked over and pulled her close to his body.

"Yes it does," Ziva replied turning her head when he lent in to kiss her.

"I have a hunch I can't shake," He stated as he kept his arms around her waist while he pulled her to the lounge and sat with her sitting on his lap until she moved to sit next to him.

"And what is this hunch," She asked.

"It's about your sister," He tested the water.

Ziva signed, "I am not the only one, then,"

"You think so too?"

"I think there is things she isn't telling us. She has lied to my face a few times, I can tell,"

"I heard her today talking to a man within the embassy while we were looking for," He said, reaching into his pocket to remove his phone before tapping the touch screen a few times until the only sound filling the small into was the sound of distorted voices, "Can you hear it,"

"I can tell they are speaking Arabic; but I can't hear what they are saying," Ziva said.

Tony swung his legs up onto the lounge and Ziva lied between him and the back of the lounge; she nuzzled his neck with her nose before leaving a kiss, "What is your hunch?" She asked.

"There are too many open ends. I mean, Ziva she was one of the only people alive that knew about the family heir looms, she could have told someone; they could have done it,"

"That would mean we are wrong on our theory with John Doe the maintenance man," Ziva replied with her head still face down in his shoulder before she ran her nose along the crook of his neck. Her hunches of her sister had to have been pretty strong if she was being so open in hearing how he thought her sister had something to do with it all; Tony decided.

"Not necessarily. Maybe the bullet today was meant for you," He said clenching his jaw slightly.

"How do you figure that?"

"Your sister witnesses an attack on base; our apartment; today, you and your sister. Do you see the common factor?"

"You may be right. It would not surprise me," She replied as she adjusted her position slightly to straddle Tony's hips before kissing him. Effectively changing the topic.

"I am going to make us something to eat," Ziva said breaking the kiss, "Would you like to help me?"

"I can think of something else I'd rather do," He said as his hands moved from her back to her front before he ran them up higher to trace the underwire of her bra through her top.

"I think we should eat something first," Ziva said as she stood and took Tony's hand; pulling him from the lounge, "It will be fun, then we can do whatever you want," She said lowering her voice.

An hour later when they had eaten and cleaned up, Tony pulled Ziva towards him, kissing her before she was even sitting down on the lounge. She straddled his legs - her knee recoiling as pressure was applied to the gash at her knee - as she felt his hands find their way around her body.

"You have injured your knee," He stated as he broke the kiss. Ziva took it as an invitation to move from his lips to his jaw and neck, "You know what that means?" He asked.

"What?" Ziva asked as she raised her head to look at Tony.

"That means I'm on top," He said as he hoisted her higher as he stood. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent from falling if his hold was to fail and he walked them to the unit's bedroom.

"How do you gather that?" She asked as she met his lips in a searing kiss as he pushed her against the bed.

"I wouldn't want you to hurt your knee anymore," He stated as he ran his hand up her body against her skin under her top which was almost immediately disposed of. Along with his clothes and the rest of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :D Is it possible to reach 15?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"I don't like this Gibbs," Ziva argued as she sat in the passenger's seat next to Gibbs on the way to the safe house. It had been a few days since the shooting outside of the embassy and clearly Tony had spoken to Gibbs about his theories with recent events.<p>

"Either do I,"

"Then why do it?" She complained.

"To get your boyfriend off my back,"

"You will have me on it now," She murmured.

"And he raises a good point. You may be the target - better safe then dead Ziva. This way you and your sister can bond and you can dig into any suspicions you have on her. Two birds one bullet,"

Ziva frowned in confusion, "Is is not 'better safe then sorry'?" She asked.

Gibbs chuckled once, "Not in this instance,"

"And Tony wonders why," She folded her arms over her chest and made the atmosphere around her hostile; making it clear she wasn't happy as she stared out the window.

"What do you think she is not telling us?" Ziva asked.

"I think she knows too much," Gibbs replied.

"How can she know too much? She witnessed the bombing; of course she is going to know things,"

"I was talking about knowing things about you," He said.

"I don't care that she knows things about me; I care about how she got the information. Going through friends or Mossad would have alerted people,"

"That's what I want you to find out," Gibbs said, "Talk about things that you usually do, basic, don't go deep, see what she brings up,"

"I should call my father while I am there too," She suggested out loud.

"Why?"

"It might shake her, make her admit things that she might not usually," She explained as the car came to a stop.

"Don't think of it as protective custody; think of it as an undercover assignment minus the cover,"

"Would you like to take over?"

"Nah," Gibbs stated as he got out of the car and walked around to the boot where he helped Ziva take some of the bags inside.

"What's that?" Tali asked as Ziva dropped the bags into the makeshift kitchen.

"Supplies,"

"Why?"

"Because my stupid boyfriend thinks that I need to be in a safe house,"

"Stupid boyfriend?" Tali questioned.

"Yeah, the idiot thinks that I have something to do with it all," Ziva rolled her eyes, "He seems to think the same," She added as Gibbs walked in.

Ziva took a seat next to her sister, "I actually meant who was your boyfriend; but it's good to know he is stupid," Tali said.

"I was joking," Ziva replied, "I just don't appreciate being put here when I would be more use doing my job - investigating," She rose her voice making sure Gibbs heard which simply made Gibbs smirk.

He was just glad that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of it once it was over, "You won't have to wait long, Ziva. We're closing in on someone; then you will be out," He said.

"Tell him I hate him, and that I will talk to him later," Ziva said as Gibbs walked back out.

"You sure he'll understand the double meaning?" He asked.

"What double meaning?" Ziva replied seriously.

Gibbs shut the door behind him.

"So Ziva has a boyfriend?" Tali taunted.

"Yes, so? What's the big surprise there?" Ziva asked.

"When you started at Mossad you didn't have time for a serious relationship, why is it different here?"

"Because I have the time now, and he clearly has too much time for sending me to a safe house,"

"You wouldn't do the same?"

"It would depend on what was happening. If he was shot at then probably; but that wouldn't be my decision," Ziva replied.

"What a liar," Tali said, "If you love him then you would. I know you Ziva; you get very protective and can become possessive over things you care about and I have witnessed first hand what happens when you love someone," Tali said. A shot of guilt coursed through Ziva's veins her thought going to their brother, "Besides why is he possessive of you; all that has happened is a gun shot that could have been aimed at either one of us and your apartment being broken into," Tali continued.

"What?"

"What?

"What did you say?" Ziva said.

"I said that a gun shot that was aimed at either of us and that your apartment was broken into," Tali said.

"How do you know that?" Ziva asked.

"Know what?"

"That my apartment was broken into?"

"You told me," Tali replied.

"No; no one outside of the team knows that. We don't merge the two cases," Ziva replied.

"The other day we were talking on the way to the embassy and you said that your and Tony's apartment was broken into and bugged,"

"I wouldn't have told you that. You are a witness on a case; my apartment is a different thing altogether. And I know I wouldn't have told you that Tony and I share an apartment because it was a deal we made when we first announced that we were dating; not to involve our relationship in the case - me telling you that while you are involved in the case is going against that," Ziva said, "I would not risk my job like that,"

"Well; you did, so I don't know what your so worked up about,"

"Also, Tali, I have something to ask," Ziva stated.

"What?"

"This?" She replied as she played the voice recording she made Tony message her, "What exactly are you saying? I don't understand Arabic," Ziva lied.

"I thought you did," Tali said as she looked at Ziva.

"No, I decided that I needed another language more for an upcoming assignment at the time," She lied again.

"I was just talking to him; he is a friend,"

"Is this the friend that help you arrive here?" Ziva asked.

"No,"

"You are lying Tali," Ziva stated.

"Okay; fine," Tali roller her eyes, "He helped me get over here," Tali admitted.

"Why were you talking in Arabic?"

"Why do I feel like I am being interrogated?"

"Look; I need to know these things,"

"We have a deal; I talk to him in Arabic because he wants to learn it. He said he would help me get to the US if I helped him with his Arabic,"

"Why try and hide it?"

"Because it was for the protection of the both of us,"

"You understand that they will have to talk to him," Ziva said softly, "We are not your enemies here; we are trying to help,"

"And I would like to know how you came to know what you know about me,"

Ziva walked into the next room as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

Tali knew that Ziva couldn't know. She was thrilled that her sister had found someone that cared for her enough to be able to cope whatever she would give him when she was no longer in the safe house. But the truth of how she knew the things about her could get her killed; hell it could get Tali killed too. Some things were better left unsaid; this was one of them. She couldn't know about her ties for the same reason she was lying and why she chose now to walk back into Ziva's life, telling Ziva what she had about her had been slip of tongue.

Ziva walked back in after a few minutes, "Gibbs said that they would go to the embassy after they find something on this guy. But if not today then in the morning," She told her.

"Do you want a drink; I have alcohol?"

"What?"

"Tony's beer. It is called payback, he won't be happy when he discovers I took his last few bottles," Ziva smirked.

"Okay," Tali laughed a little at her sister's slight bitterness towards him at the moment.

Ziva walked from the fridge to the lounge where she handed a bottle to Tali and set her feet on the table.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Israel, Mossad, being an assassin?"

"I miss parts; but if I am looking at the big picture then no, I don't overly miss it. I don't miss Mossad as much as I once thought I would; but I left in the first place because I need to stop. I needed to be away from Eli for a while, I was curious about another way of life, and I have found that; there is far less destruction and devastation here," Ziva admitted.

"Do you miss Eli?"

Ziva thought about it. If she were talking to Ari and not her little sister; the answer would have been different - she had nothing to protect Ari from, but the older sister part of Ziva still wanted to protect Tali, "Yes, I guess I do," A small part of her believed it, but she still blamed him for a lot of things.

"Really even after he sent you to the desert?"

"We lived in the desert Tali," Ziva reminded her.

"I mean he sent you to Somalia after Tony kill Rivkin, you really forgive him for doing that, you really miss him for doing that?" Tali said before she could hold her tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not to sure about this chapter, but I need something to get me back into it.. School is an inspiration killer I swear :/**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"What did you find?" Tony asked McGee as he returned.<p>

"I know why they were in the building," He started in reply as he walked to his computer before standing in front of the plasma.

"They were all called. I interviewed the widows, girlfriends, fiancés; they were told by the victims that one of the other victims called them. But phone records say otherwise."

"Then who called them."

"Whoever blew the place up. When I find the common number we will have the person who did this."

"Unless they used a burn phone," Gibbs stated as he walked in.

"We would still be closer than we were a few days ago," McGee replied thinking positively.

"Go, see Ziva, make sure she is still alive," Gibbs ordered Tony who wasted no time.

* * *

><p>"You are dead DiNozzo," Ziva informed when he let himself in.<p>

"You wouldn't do that," He stated as he handed her a coffee and a paper bag.

"What is it?" Ziva asked as she extended her hand.

"Poison."

She let her hand drop, "Why is it here then? Should it not be with Abby?"

"You are extremely smart and yet you believe I would buy you a blueberry muffin with poison in it?"

"My hate for you isn't getting any less."

"Who are you kidding; you love me," He said, putting the drinks and food on the bench, "look Ziva, I would rather you here than having you in danger."

"I do not need protecting."

"As you keep reminding me. Where's your sister?"

"Shower."

"I don't think you'll be here too much longer. McGee made a break in the attack," He informed her as he took his drink and sat on the lounge.

"What?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Apparently all the victims were called by each other, but their phone records don't reflect that."

"You are close to arresting someone; then I can go home?"

"I guess; but your not really here for that - your sister is but your not."

"Well then shouldn't you be here too? It is your apartment too."

"It's got more to do with you being shot."

"I have been shot at more times than I can count."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

"What if they really wanted to get to me and could not find me? What about then? Who would they go after, hmm?"

"But I'm not their target-"

"And I might not be either!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Calm down Ziva. It's just a precaution," He said.

"I am calm," She replied.

"Okay. There is no need to yell."

"I want to go home to my bed."

"Our bed. And stop being so childish about this."

"You are telling me not to be childish?" Ziva asked in disbelief.

"Ziva," He replied warningly, "You really think that if I didn't say anything Gibbs wouldn't have?

"I know this has been difficult for you to some degree; finding out your sister is still alive, the feeling of being watched, our apartment being robbed, your sister or you being shot at. But, your job now is to keep you and your sister safe - anything in the mean time that you find out is a bonus," He said as he wrapped is arm around her. She sighed and moved slightly closure to him. He knew something was bothering her.

"What is it?"

"She knows things." Was all she said.

"Like what? Case related?"

"No, she knew about us, she knew about Somalia, about Rivkin - she knew about things that none of us would have mentioned."

"How?"

"I don't know," She said, "I think she may be in deeper in something then she knows."

"Think it has something to do with the feeling of being watched?"

"I don't know. I am going to ring my father again though. I am thinking he may be able to help us. Despite how much you don't like him."

"How's that going to work? He doesn't believe you."

"I have a plan; but it can wait. Go and arrest the guy who has killed those marines. Then I can go home and I will do nothing for you," She said pulling fully away from him.

"That's cold. Just 'cause I put you here?"

"I would be better served if I was investigating, you know that. And you know that I will go crazy here."

"Ziva, just find out how she knows what she knows and that can be what you do for the investigation, okay. I need to get back and you need to stay safe - deal?"

"No," She replied.

"See you," He smiled before placing a quick kiss to her temple.

Ziva stayed in the silence for a moment; she heard the car start and leave, she heard the water still of the shower still running. She needed to know how her sister seemed to know everything about her like they weren't separated for years. She needed to get her father to believe her, she needed to scare her sister; right now Tali had the upper hand, Ziva needed to create the illusion that she did even if she didn't.

She didn't think as she acted; she took her phone and walked to the back door, picking the lock she had no key for and walking out into the open. Dialling a number she had rung more in the not so distant past than she had in her life and put the phone to her ear, waiting for the phone to pick up.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, I leave for an hour and when I come back you have the guy arrested and in custody; I didn't think the judge worked that quickly," Tony said to McGee as he looked through the one way glass at the guy. He has just been proven by Abby to have some sort of connection to the person who blew the building up. When they had approached him, he handed himself over. Basically confessing to it.<p>

"They tend to take terrorist threats rather seriously," McGee replied, "all that Gibbs needs to do is get the confession on tape, and he's gone."

"Then I have to deal with Ziva," Tony sighed.

"No, he has only confessed to the bomb, not the shooting. They still need to be at the safe house. This guy matches her description, which means - if we work off your theory - we have one component solved of three. _If_ it is all connected."

"Have we found the cleaner?"

"From your apartment? No."

"I'm going to talk to the manager of our building; see if he can tell me anything."

"Is that a good idea? I mean he clearly knows the guy, if he's in on it then if we get close or we're onto something then he might tip him off."

"It's worth a try."

Tony walked out of observation a few minutes before Gibbs walked into the interrogation room and began asking his questions. He continued to admit to everything.

"Who else is involved?" Gibbs finally asked.

The man smirked, "Someone you least expect; you haven't caught the worst of them yet."

Gibbs stood, "See you in court."

"I hope your Agent David and DiNozzo are okay, what with their house being ransacked and then her being shot at," He confidently stated. Gibbs spared him one more look before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


End file.
